1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device including a touch sensor and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and an electrophoretic display, includes an electric field generating electrode and an electro-optical active layer. For example, the organic light emitting device includes an organic emission layer as the electro-optical active layer. The field generating electrode is connected to a switch such as a thin film transistor to receive a data signal, and the electro-optical active layer converts the data signal to an optical signal to display an image.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.